Luckshine
Luckshine is a rather small pretty brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws and brilliant blind amber eyes. Personality She was the former medicine cat of SummerClan. Luckshine was always prepared to help any injured cat of her Clan. She is very quick, and can look like a blur when she runs. She is now an elder, as she is too old. Life Luckshine, as Luck, a kittypet, had been born to two kittypets, Swift and Sapphire, along with her sister, Echo. Luck had received special dreams, most likely from StarClan, and woke up happily every morning. Swift and Sapphire had been forced to abandon her, though Luckshine never remembered. The leader had taken her in kindly. As the cats began to accept her, Luck was renamed Luckkit, and so it went from there. As she grew older, and had chosen to take the ways of a medicine cat, Luckshine, her full medicine cat name, had secretly fallen in love with Lionheart, as he is in love with her, also. Luckshine was torn between her loyalties as a medicine cat when she had fallen in love with Lionheart and when she had given birth to their kits. The kits names are Brambletail, Branchheart, Poppyheart, and Shadowpelt. Thankfully, Rainface and her mate, Moonstar, will raise them and pretend to be their parents along with pretending that Grayfoot, Eclipsemoon, and Riversplash are their brothers and sister. Luckshine is worried that one day a cat will reveal her secret and drive her out of the forest. Echo had been found by Luckshine's kits, and then taken in for SummerClan, and Luckshine was forced to reveal that Poppyheart, Brambletail, Shadowpelt, and Branchheart, then Poppykit, Bramblekit, Shadowkit, and Branchkit, were her kits, not Rainface's and Moonstar's. She is friends with Rainface, Moonstar, Firesky, Ivyheart, Silverflower, Skymist, Rowanflight. She has more friends, but won't be listed, such as Riversplash, for example. Luckshine was Riverspalsh's mentor, and teaches him the ways of a medicine cat. Riversplash is one of the first cats to know that Brambletail, Branchheart, Poppyheart, and Shadowpelt are really Luckshine and Lionheart's kits, not Rainface and Moonstar's kits. Her sister is Echo, a kittypet looking for Luckshine. Luckshine has kittypet blood because her parents were both kittypets. Sadly, she, Rainface, and Silverflower lives have come to an end. Luckshine was reborn as Shinekit, one of Petalseed's kits. Rainface was reborn as Rainkit and Silverflower was reborn as Flowerkit. When Luckshine had gone to join StarClan, Riversplash had became SummerClan's new medicine cat. Though, Shinekit, who is now Shinefeather, is now just a regular cat as Poppyheart's kits have brought all the good cats back to life. Luckshine lives in the elders' den now. Luckshine's medicine cat days are pretty much over. She is usually seen in her nest in the elders' den. Later on, she meows a greeting to Petalseed. Petalseed replies that Luckshine was still looking good as however, but the she-cat noticed Luckshine looked much older, with a graying muzzle, thinking that she would not survive much longer. Soon, she takes a nap and she dies in her sleep. Her daughter, Poppyheart, asks her to wake up, but the elderly she-cat is still. Her daughter along with Seedfeather bury their faces into her pelt. Family Father: Swift - Deceased; residence: Unknown Mother: Sapphire - Living Sister: Echo - Living Mate: Lionheart (formerly) - Living Kits: Poppyheart - Living; Shadowpelt - Living; Brambletail - Living; Branchheart - Living Granddaughters: Seedpaw - Living; Skypaw - Living; Rowanpaw - Living; Tawnypaw - Living; Brightpaw - Living Grandsons: Flarepaw - Living; Breezepaw - Living; Batpaw - Living; Longpaw - Living Life Image Trivia *Luckshine is named after Willowshine and after Lucky Charms cereal. *Luckshine was originally going to remain in StarClan along with Silverflower and Rainface before her roleplayer came up with the plan to bring back time, thus bringing them back to life. *Luckshine's role-player made her blind.